Kuroshitsuji III?
by marisophi
Summary: -Y pensar que todo empezó en una noche de tormenta...- Lo se, pésimo summary pero, es mi primer fic, tengan compasión ! (?
1. Una Noche de Tormenta

**Eh... hola? bueno, este es mi primer fic y, pues... lo empecé en un momento de inspiración que no se de donde me llego, y empecé a escribir las lineas de la nada, se que no en muy bueno, pero lo que pude hacer, dependiendo de si les gusta o no veré si la continúo.**

**Solo para aclarar, esto se sitúa a partir del duelo entre Ciel y Alois cuando el sale apuñalado, solo que aquí la historia cambia y sobrevive, aquí es donde entra la narración.**

**Disclamier: Ni Kuroshitsuj ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así Alois seguiría vivito y coleando -w- (? xD**

* * *

Alois P.O.V

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Claude me abandono.

Preparé mi cama yo mismo, al igual que durante todo este tiempo, y antes de acostarme miré por la ventana, solo para volver a ver el paisaje lleno de destrozos, basura atraída por el viento y pedazos de granizo, había estado así durante los últimos dos días, y durante esos dos días no había parado de llover, ni siquiera un poco.

-hmp...- me limité a decir, no podía quejarme, al menos la misma tormenta estaría atentando contra ese demonio traidor, ojala pudiese verlo ahora mismo de frente y reírme de su desgracia, tan solo imaginarmelo, empapado y humillado en un callejón de Londres, hace que me parta de la risa.

A punto de darme la vuelta e ir a dormir, noto una sombra entre la lluvia, cubriéndose con un simple abrigo negro sostenido sobre la cabeza, aunque, de lejos se nota el que no sirve demasiado, me acerco para ver mejor y noto que lleva un traje negro puesto -¿Claude...?- fue en lo primero que pensé, ¿en serio se atrevería ese imbécil a volver aquí después de casi dejarme morir? pero, ese demonio orgulloso ni siquiera pensaría en poner un pie en la mansión, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Veo que la sombra se acerca más a la mansión, -¿pensará en pedir refugio durante la tormenta...?- ante este pensamiento se despierta mi curiosidad y al ver que la sombra se acerca más, con intensiones de tocar a la puerta, no puedo contener mis impulsos de bajar lo más rápido posible por las escaleras para ver al futuro invitado.

Fin Alois P.O.V

Se oye a alguien tocar a las puertas de la mansión, a lo cual llega una mucama a abrir la puerta.

-¿Disculpe...?- dijo mientras abría al extraño con el tono más suave que pudo utilizar, aunque, la verdad estaba cansada y molesta debido a una de la jugarretas del niño durante la cena, esta vez le había dado por pedir seis platos uno tras otro solo para rechazarlos al primer bocado, negándose a cenar, solo por molestar a la servidumbre, lo peor había sido el que el quinto plato (el ultimo rechazado, para su suerte) le había sido arrojado en la cara por el molesto Conde Trancy, del cual ya estaba harta.

-Me preguntaba si...- dijo sin poder terminar, ya que fue interrumpido.

-¡Carmellia! ¿ahora que planeas hacerle al visitante? ¿otro más de tus teatros para dar lastima?- fue lo que dijo el Conde al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta con su usual cara burlona y fingida, y con intensiones de alejar bruscamente a la peli-negra.

-...- el extraño del abrigo se limito a no decir nada, pensando que sería mejor irse y no molestar, no obstante, cuando se dirigía de nuevo a la brusca tormenta, fue detenido por el rubio, quien le jaló de la muñeca en señal de que no se fuera -Disculpa a mi mucama, no se que habrá hecho pero la castigaré de inmediato- dijo con su ya esperado tono de curiosidad y sadismo oculto, pero no invisible.

Al voltearse, a pesar de lo esperado por Alois, pudo verse un rostro de rasgos algo finos, y... ¿femeninos? sip, lo que pensó que era un hombre, aunque de su edad, resulto ser una chica que había sido atrapada por la tormenta en mitad del bosque, y, para refugiarse, tuvo que rondar por el ya mencionado hasta topar con la mansión. La chica era de rasgos que podrían describirse un poco como felinos, ojos finos y oscuros, cabello corto marrón, y tez algo pálida.

-No quiero molestar- fue lo único que dijo, aún así, como era de esperarse, el Conde Trancy no se quedaría ahí mirando mientras la chica abandonaba el lugar, a pesar de la corta edad que le calculaba, le parecía algo misteriosa y "profunda" (osease, le dio curiosidad, y todos sabemos que pasa cuando a Alois le da curiosidad).

* * *

**y... los dejaré a ustedes con la curiosidad también! owó (? jaja xD**

**Acepto criticas constructivas, tomatazos, comentarios simples, con crema... ok, no xD**

**Sayonara ^^**

**P.D: Etto... aún no termino la segunda temporada, así que no se si me llego a equivocar en algo, perdón por adelantado, y... estaría bien si me dijeran, ne~? ademas que soy muy novata, así que, si cometo algún error por favor no duden en decirlo~! /**


	2. Una chica inocente ¿o no?

**¿Saben que? al diablo con lo de "dependiendo de si les gusta o no..." después de todo, es mi historia y tiene que gustarme a mi sin importar la opinión ajena. Me agradaría sin dijeran si les gusta o no, pero no por ello cambiare de opinión sobre hacer esto. Aun así, espero les agrade la historia, eso es todo.**

**Disclamier: Ni Kuroshitsuj ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no probablemente habría una tercera temporada (me pregunto como seria... xD)**

* * *

El chico apretó un poco más el agarre -¡No!- al escuchar esto la chica no puede evitar voltear con cara de sorpresa y, seguido de esto, el Conde se "explica" sobre el porque de este acto -¿No le gustaría quedarse, al menos por esta noche? viajar a oscuras y durante una tormenta puede ser muy peligroso, en especial en una zona abundante de árboles-

Al oír la explicación del niño, la chica, de nombre aún desconocido, reconsidera la idea de pedir refugio en la mansión, debido a que, en efecto, podría incluso acabar sepultada o atravesada a causa de un árbol si salía de nuevo al bosque durante la tormenta. Aun así, la muchacha siente que algo podría ocurrir en caso de quedase allí, pero comparando las posibilidades, decide quedarse en la residencia hasta que la tormenta pare, o al menos, hasta que sea más seguro el salir.

-G-Gracias...- es la simple respuesta por su parte, con un poco de vergüenza y/o pena en su voz, y algo de rubor en el rostro.

Él, al pervivir este acto, simplemente expresa una de sus sonrisas burlonas, e invita a la joven a pasar a la mansión. La chica acepta agradecida la invitación y se dirige a la sala junto con él, donde este le ofrece algo de comer y manda a algunos sirvientes a preparar una habitación para ella.

-Seguramente no ha comido nada, ¿verdad? permita que mi servidumbre prepare algo para usted- dijo con un tono bastante... ¿educado? si Alois Trancy te invita a su mansión siendo un completo extraño, te ofrece de comer y además es cortés, todo sin pedir nada a cambio, eso no quiere decir nada bueno (por más extraño y decepcionante que suene).

-E-Estoy bien...- fue la respuesta obtenida por parte de la visitante, mientras volteaba un poco la cabeza -No quiero ser una molestia-

-Oh, no eres una molestia, my lady, yo mismo te invite, ¿no es así?- dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón para levantarle la cara y quedaran frente a frente. El ver esa cara sonrojada y avergonzada no hacía más que darle una gracia tremenda al Conde, quien no podía creer que la chica cayera en sus trucos tan fácilmente, tan inocentemente... ¿o tal vez no?

La chica solo apartó con delicadeza la mano de Alois y al oír a la sirvienta de antes decirle que su habitación estaba lista, se levanto de su asiento, agradeció al chico por permitirle hospedarse allí, y se dejo guiar por ella hasta su habitación.

* * *

**En la habitación**

La misma chica que antes se veía tierna y sonrojada, se encontraba ahora seria e intrigante ante quien la mirara, mientras se ponía el camisón rosa pálido que le habían prestado, pensaba en como el rubio pretendió engañarla allí abajo, si supiera... si tan solo supiera con quien estaba hablando...

? P.O.V.

"Oh, no eres una molestia, my lady, yo mismo te invite ¿no es así?"

Esas palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez, era lo único en lo que pensaba, ¿ese tipo en serio creyó haberme engañado con esa sonrisita? si tan solo supiera con quien se esta metiendo... si tan solo supiera... o, más bien... si no tuviera el pobre que descubrir con quien se mete...

Ante este pensamiento, no pude evitar sonreír con burla y sadismo, ese niño no sabe con quien, o mejor dicho, en que se esta metiendo.

* * *

**Mari: Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo para saber con quien trata nuestro mini-sadico favorito ^^**

**Alois: Tardona, hasta que por fin se te ocurre algo bueno -_-**

**Mari: Tu cállate! o te re-mato -.-"**

**Alois: ...**

**Mari: Como sea nos vemos luego, sayonara ^^**

**P.D: Gracias a amiga Andrea por apoyarme con este fic (arigato, Marce nee-san ^^)**


	3. Una Broma, una Guerra

**Mari: Konnichiwa! aquí esta el capitulo 3 de... Kuroshitsuji 3 xD espero les guste ^^ rubio loco, el disclamier! =w= xD**

**Alois: Ni Kuroshitsuj ni sus personajes le pertenecemos a esa loca *señalando a marisophi***

* * *

**Alois P.O.V.**

Luego de que Carmellia llevara a esa chica a la habitación en la que dormiría, me dirijí a las escaleras para regresar a mi cuarto.

Estando a punto de abrir la puerta escuche un ruido proveniente de la habitacion de la derecha, no se les habrá ocurrido darle la habitación de al lado, ¿o si? aunque, con esa mucama nunca se sabe, con la "guerra" que nos tenemos montada a escondidas *suspiro* seguramente habrá arreglado todo con tal de fastidiarme.

**FlashBack**

Todo empezó una tarde en el despacho, estando en mi escritorio aburrido y pensando en que hacer, cuando se me ocurrió que sería divertido hacerle una broma a esa mucama aburrida de Carmellia.

Pensé que seria genial ver como reaccionaban ella y los demás mientras le caía encima una "lluvia de camarones con picante" así que me cole en la cocina y saqué un montón de camarones sucios junto con una botella, ingredientes varios y un tazón, y me dirigí a mi habitación para preparar esa mezcla rara de cosas. Estando aya puse en tazón en el suelo y se metí una bolsa de camarones sin limpiar, luego vertí algo de tomate, ajo, pimienta, cebollín, y un montón de salsa inglesa y los empecé a mesclar con las manos, guarde la mezcla bajo mi cama y salí a ver como reunirlos a todos.

[N/A: Todos en la servidumbre que no sean de la serie fueron contratados una o dos semanas después de que Claude se fuera]

Primero estaba Jhon, el cocinero, un tipo alto, castaño y de acento francés, luego Rosalina, la jardinera, una mujer joven pelirroja y "delicada" (Alois: vamos, que cuando le da una rabieta nadie la aguanta ¬¬) después Kimberly la prima de los trillisos, y mi tutora de matemáticas, sociología y geografía, los mismos trillisos, Thompson, Timber y Cantebury, Hannah y Carmellia, el "objetivo" que tenia en mente ese día, una chica de 20 años, pelinegra, quien siempre se ata el pelo en una cola alta con una cinta roja, realmente, a pesar de su proveniencia, es demasiado aburrida, y cada vez que le hablo o doy algún motivo para reír, es la única seria en la escena, incluso Hannah y los trillisos se ríen de algunas de mis bromas, eso es muy molesto, así que quise hacerle esa bromilla a ver que le parecía.

A Jhon le dije que había un par de artículos de cocina francesa que quería que probara, y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, solo que no le dije donde, así que regreso con la cara roja a preguntar.

-Eh... j-joven amo... ¿p-podría decirme donde...?-

-En el vestíbulo, Jhon -_- ahora, ¿podrías...? ¿eh?-

Cuando me di cuenta, no había quedado ni la estela de lo rápido que había corrido ese tipo, bueno, uno menos, faltaban 5, (Alois: digamos que... bueno, ya saben, esos tres... [Mari: los trillisos] Alois: siempre andan juntos).

A Rosalina le dije que habían llegado un par de plantas chinas y que requería que las transplantara al jardín, a lo cual ella fue de inmediato por sus herramientas, sin ocultar su emoción por poder ver un bonsai.

Con Kimberly fue más difícil, ya que estaba en la biblioteca estudiando, y en esos momentos no es muy recomendable molestarla (Alois: si quieres salir vivo -.-U), aún así logre convencerla a cambio de un poco de tarea extra.

A los trillisos y a Hannah solo tuve que pedirles que fueran y siguieron la orden sin decir nada.

Y ahora el verdadero reto, transportar la mezcla al vestíbulo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y conseguir llevar a Carmellia al punto exacto. Tuve que bajar al sótano por un par de cuerdas y volver a mi habitación por el tazón que contenía el pegoste frío con salsa inglesa, baje al vestíbulo y aprovechando que todo estaban distraídos hablando o buscando lo que les dije que había llegado para ellos, ate el tazón al apoyo de la escalera en el centro y lo cubrí con una sabana, para luego esperar a Carmellia, quien seguramente se pondría a buscar a todos por la mansión hasta acabar aya.

Cuando ella llego dije que iba a repartir cosas para cada uno (Alois: que obviamente las tenía, ni que fuera idiota para hacer todo eso y no preparar una buena excusa para reunirlos), todos se pusieron en fila y empecé a darles sus cosas a cada uno. A Jhon los utensilios de cocina, a Rosalina unos bonsais, a Kimberly varios mapas, a los trillisos una caja con contenido distinto, que no mencionare, a cada uno, a Hannah un vestido nuevo, ya que le hacia falta ropa [Mari: que la trate mal normalmente no quiere decir que no pueda tener un buen detalle con ella (ademas de que, su relación con la servidumbre mejoró después de que Claude se fuera) Alois: ...], y finalmente, cuando llego el turno de Carmellia, le di una caja roja con un par de cosas, y... jale de una cuerda para empaparla del liquido frío y los camarones.

-Jajaja!-

Carmellia estaba toda empapada y furiosa, con camarones en el pelo y salsa hasta en lugares que no se deben mencionar...

-¿Eh? es solo una broma, no tienes que ponerte así...-

Ella, molesta, tiro la caja al suelo y se dirigió a su habitación casi echando rayos, hacia dos semanas que estaba ahí [Mari: fue la ultima contratada] y aparentemente no le hizo mucha gracia que digamos, tiempo después, me "devolvió la "bromita" y a partir de allí, hemos estando "atacándonos" entre nosotros, de un modo u otro. Como por ejemplo, en la cena, digamos que teníamos una pendiente...

**Fin FlashBack**

Aun a pesar de mi fastidio a causa de esto, la curiosidad pudo conmigo y me puse a husmear por la cerradura de la puerta, para confirmar que mi teoría era acertada, desde ahí, se veía una silueta femenina alumbrada solo por la luz de la luna, aunque... ¿¡esta desnuda!? t-tengo que irme de aquí... no se que hago viendo esto...

Me di la vuelta y fui a mi habitación con el "recuerdito" del sonrojo gigante que me quedo luego de eso. Aún así, solo me acosté y me puse a pensar.

-Bueno, pudo ser peor... pudo haber estado de frente y ademas haberme visto...- me dije imaginando la escena de mi mismo tirado en el suelo con sangre en la nariz y ella cubriéndose molesta y sonrojada.

Aunque... debo admitir que esa silueta iluminada se veía hermosa...

-¿¡P-Pero que hago yo pensando en eso!? *suspiro* lo mejor sera que me duerma y ya-

Así que evitando más cosas raras me arrope mejor y me dormí, aunque, aun pensaba un poco en esa silueta...

**Fin Alois P.O.V.**

* * *

**En la habitación de al lado**

**?****? P.O.V.**

Ya tengo el camisón puesto y estoy lista para dormir, aunque, juraría haber oído algo mientras me cambiaba... como sea, mejor solo iré a dormir.

Así que eso, me dormí, pero, por alguna razón me quede pensando en la silueta de un chico en una tormenta, nah, seguramente influencias y ya...

* * *

**Mari: jeje, se que dije que en este cap. se revelaría quien es la chica pero, es que mi subconsciente loco es el que decide aquí, no yo~ ^^U**

**Alois: tu y tu "subconsciente loco" son la misma cosa -_-**

**Mari: cállate, baka! que yo no soy la única loca aquí! o3ó *señalándolo***

**Alois: como que baka!? idiota!**

**Mari: pues esta idiota te puede sacar un ojo o dejarte sin piernas con presionar un par de teclitas... ¬¬"**

**Alois: ...**

**Mari: je xD hasta el siguiente capitulo~**

**Alois: ...**


	4. Una Importante Cajita de Música

**Mari: Konnichiwa~! bienvenidos al cuarto cap del fic! (? xD como están todos?**

**Alois: Mal, tienen que oírte, después de todos**

**Mari: Tu cállate! ¬¬**

**Alois: Si, claro ¬¬**

**Mari: Como sea -.- rubio quejoso, el disclamier!**

**Alois: No soy quejoso ¬¬**

**Mari: El disclamier!**

**Alois: ok, ok... -.-" Ni Kuroshitsuj ni sus personajes somos de esa fastidiosa de aya *señalando a marisophi***

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

**? P.O.V.**

Desperté en aquella cama cubierta por los finos hilos del edredón con el que me arrope anoche, realmente es una sensación agradable y... ¡parece que por fin acabo la tormenta!

Me levante de la cama para confirmar lo antes pensado, mire por la ventana, y estaba ese cielo azul enmarcado por nubes blancas "de algodón" como les decía cuando pequeña.

-¡Yatta!- dije terminandome de parar y estirandome un poco -lo mejor sera que me cambie y me vaya...- (*)

Me voltee para buscar mi traje y me encontré con que no estaba -¿nanni...?- en su lugar había un vestido manga larga color terracota con detalles marrón claro -¿lo habrán cambiado mientras dormía?- (*)

Me dirigí hacia este y encontré una pequeña caja y una nota junto al mismo.

_"Estimada Señorita_

_Lamento el atrevimiento de tomar su ropa sin aviso alguno, pero es necesario lavarla y coser algunos agujeros hechos en la misma durante la tormenta. Espero que no sea una molestia, e, insisto en que se quede en la mansión para desayunar, he de suponer que no ha comido nada aun, My Lady._

_Alois Trancy"_

"My Lady"...

...

"My Lady"...

...

Ya deja de llamarme así, ¿quieres?

Tome el vestido y me lo puse, me llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas los volados de por dentro eran marrones claros, igual que los detalles dentro del mismo, las mangas se volvían mas anchas a medida que bajaban por mi brazo y acababan también en volados marrones dentro de estas. Me puse un par de medias marrones claro y unos zapatos (tipo colegiales) terracota igual que el vestido.

-¿Deveria soltar mi cabello...? bueno, la verdad esta cola ya me esta molestando- tome una pequeña liga atada cerca de mi nuca y la retire de mi cabello, a lo cual este se soltó, llegando hasta la mitad de la parte baja de mis piernas, ni yo misma se como lo comprimo tanto.

Me peine un poco y salí, la verdad tengo hambre así que... ¿que mas puedo hacer?

* * *

**Fin ? P.O.V./Inicio Alois P.O.V.**

Le ordene a Hannah que dejara un par de cosas para la invitada junto con una nota y una cajita de mi parte.

Luego me vestí y me prepare para ir al comedor para desayunar, unos minutos después se oyeron unos pasos desde la escalera, a lo cual voltee para ver a la "visitante" aunque... ¿no tenia el cabello por sobre los hombros? ok... esto es raro, pero, ese es justo el vestido que le dije a Hannah que le dejara... ¿llevaria el pelo atado y no me di cuenta? bueno, era de noche y ya estaba cansado, seguramente fueron cosas mías.

-Buenos días, My Lady- dije ocultando mi confusión, no dejare a nadie ver este tipo de cosas por mi parte.

Ella solo mantuvo un poco de silencio y respondió con un "Buenos días..." algo bajo o tímido, como sea, lo mejor es dejarme de esto y comer.

Ya sentados en la mesa empezamos a comer y se mantuvo un silencio bastante incomodo...

-Y... ¿que le pareció el contenido de la caja?- pregunte para romper el silencio, ademas, me da curiosidad saber...

-...- ella solo continuo comiendo con la cabeza gacha.

-No lo ha abierto, supongo- dije para verla continuar en silencio, pero esta vez sin siquiera comer -No importa, My Lady, solo me esperaba que lo hubiese hecho ya-

Luego de esto, las cosas continuaron normalmente hasta terminar el desayuno. A lo cual llego Kimberly para dirigirse junto conmigo a la biblioteca para mi clase de geografía -Lamento tener que dejarla, My Lady, pero debo ir a atender otros asuntos-

Realmente no quería irme, me aburre la geografía y ademas quería conocer mas sobre mi invitada, pero, si no lo hago, después tendré problemas, y eso significara mas tarea, mas clases aburridas, y menos tiempo libre para hablar con ella y hacer algo que no me aburra.

-Victoriq...- ¿que había dicho? ¿son ideas mías o ella dijo...?

-Me llamo Victoriq- si lo dijo ¿eh...? bueno, ya era bastante el no saberlo a estas alturas.

-Es un lindo nombre, My Lady, espero poder hablar con usted mas tarde-

-Igualmente...- ella se dirigió a las escaleras, seguramente al cuarto que le dio Carmellia, ¿sera para revisar la caja? jeje, me pregunto que dirá cuando la vea...

* * *

**Fin Alois P.O.V./Inicio Victoriq P.O.V.**

Me dirigí hacia "mi" habitación y pensé en revisar la tan famosa cajita, ¿que había dentro que era tan importante?

En fin, entre y vi de nuevo la pequeña caja, debo admitir que me da curiosidad saber que hay dentro. La tome, me senté en la cama y la abrí, para encontrarme con...

-¿¡M-Mi cajita de música!?- dije para ver la pequeña caja, lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber en la palma de la mano -pero... se suponía que estaba rota...-

Estaba asombrada, y feliz, esa caja había sido un regalo de mis padres y lo tengo desde antes incluso de tener uso de razón, me lo dieron apenas nací, y siempre fue lo que me ayudaba a dormir -¿la reparó?-

Justo cuando empezaba a cambiar de opinión sobre aquel chico rubio, me encontré con una nota en el fondo que aquella caja.

_"My Lady_

_Me he encontrado con que entre las pertenencias que traía, se encontraba esta pequeña caja de música, y, al ver que estaba rota, creí que seria una buena idea repararla para usted, espero sinceramente que le guste"_

-Vaya...-

_"No obstante"_ ¿no obstante? _"todo lo bueno tiene un precio justo, en este caso, quisiera que usted permaneciera en la mansión por un tiempo, y si es posible, trabajar en la misma, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, en caso de no hacerlo, tendré que quedarme con la cajita_

_Atentamente, Alois Trancy"_

-¡Ese...!- arrugue la hoja con la mano -¡Imbécil!-

Me dispuse a saltar por la ventana y salir, me da igual el traje, ¡tengo miles iguales!

* * *

**Fin P.O.V. Victoriq**

La chica ató su cabello en una cola baja y salto por la ventana, callendo de pie en el césped del patio, no obstante cuando se disponía a salir de allí, se encontró con los trillizos demonio, los cuales bloqueaban el paso para evitar que se fuera.

* * *

**En la biblioteca de la mansión**

Cierto chico rubio veía el "espectáculo" desde un asiento junto a la ventana, habia terminado rápido con sus deberes y se disponía a ver curioso que pasaría luego de esto

-jeje, sabia que no eras una simple chica, "My Lady"...-

El con su típica cara sádica y burlona, se acomodo a ver el "show" que le esperaba.

* * *

**Volviendo al patio**

La chica se encontraba dudosa, ¿en serio tratarían eso tres de detenerla? eso, hasta que mostraron esos ojos carmesí, un color que tanto le gustaba...

Ella solo sonrió sádica y burlona, al final,** esos dos no eran tan diferentes**.

-Veamos que tienen- ella hizo un gran salto y se dispuso a saltear su pequeño "obstáculo" no obstante al ver que los tres chicos se mantenían en su disposición a detenerla, decidió que era hora de pelear, y esa vez, era en serio...

La chica mostró sus ojos rojos y vivos, mientras los trillizos se dirigían corriendo hacia ella. Salto y golpeo a Thompson desde arriba, este quedo algo mareado y Cantebury decidió ir luego de su hermano, golpeandola en el estomago y dejándola algo confundida, no obstante, se levanto del suelo y lo golpeo en la cara, causando algo de sangrado por parte de este. Al ultimo ataco Timber, el que mas duro, la verdad, este decidió darle un puñetazo, el cual ella detuvo para luego darle una patada, que el, sorprendentemente, logro esquivar, la jaló de la pierna y le dio, esta vez de verdad, en la cara, aun así ella aprovecho para soltarse y lo golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que saliera volando hasta un árbol cercano, aun así asegurándose de no hacer heridas de mayor grado a ninguno.

Cuando se disponía a irse, se le pusieron Hannah y Kimberly en frente.

-¿aun hay mas?- fue lo único que dijo, la verdad estaba algo cansada y solo quería irse a casa.

-Oh, que fuerza tienes, My Lady- se escucho cierta voz conocida a espaldas de la chica.

-Alois...- decia llena de odio -...Trancy- mientras se volteaba a verlo.

-jeje, veo que recuerdas mi nombre, My Lady- decia burlón el muchacho

* * *

***"¡Yatta!" es como "¡que bien!" en japonés**

***"¿Nanni?" al igual que "¿Nanda?" significa "¿que?" en el mismo idioma**

* * *

**Mari: S****e los dije! fue tarde pero si dije quien era =w=**

**Alois: Eso da igual, tu misma lo dijiste: tarde ¬¬**

**Mari: Ya cállate fastidioso ¬¬**

**Rau: Apuestas! Apuestas! Quien creen que ganara la pelea a golpes!?**

**Mari: WTF? Rau! ****o.o**

**Alois: .-.**

***Llega Victoriq***

**Victoriq: Eh... nos vemos el siguiente capitulo ^^U *nerviosa***


	5. ¿Cómo Demonios Llegamos a Esto?

**Mari: Etto... h-hola~ ^^U**

**Victoriq: ...**

**Alois: ugh *con la mano en la cara***

**Mari: M-Mejor vamos al fic ^^U****  
**

**Disclamier: Ni Kuroshitsuji I & II ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo soy dueña de la historia de aquí y los personajes ajenos al MangAnime original...**

* * *

Cierta castaña se encontraba en una biblioteca enorme... junto a un conocido rubio.

_"¿Como demonios llegamos a esto?"_

**FlashBack**

La chica había vuelto a su semblante serio, muy a pesar de su enfado, no estaba de ganas para ponerse a pelear todo el día.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó terminando de voltearse y quedando frente al rubio.

-Oh, nada, My Lady, solo un poco de compañía- respondió con picardía, a ella no le hizo gracia, él solo siguió hablando.

-Vamos- se enderezó y continuó hablando algo más serio -ambos sabemos que tu no eres "normal", que yo necesito a alguien así, y que no te dejaré tranquila hasta conseguirlo.

"Ya ¿que...?" Victoriq solo suspiró para sus adentros y se acercó un poco más al chico, alertando un poco a ambas peli-moradas, no obstante, esto duró poco.

-Llegas a hacer alguna estupidez, tratas de humillarme, o me quitas algo sin permiso- dijo estando al lado del chico -y no dudes en que me iré luego de darte la paliza de tu vida- luego de eso se dirigió al interior de la mansión.

Él solo rió y la siguió, dejando a las dos demonios pensando atrás, Hannah los siguió luego de unos segundos, pero Kimberly se quedó un rato más pensando en que si ese chico disfrutaba de que lo golpearan o algo así, no obstante al percatarse de que la habían dejado sola en el patio, se fue a paso apresurado junto con los demás.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Así que así fue- dijó la joven sentada y aburrida.

-¿Así fue qué?- el rubio curioso apartó la vista de su libro por un segundo para ver hacia ella.

-Nada...- le respondió al percatarse de esto para luego volver a su pensamiento algo aburrida.

Alois solo siguió leyendo pensando que podría estar pensando en eso mismo o que de ser algo más podría preguntarle más tarde.

**Mari: P-Perdón... se que estoy demasiado retrasada y ademas el cap. es corto (más que las notas de autor (-w-")U) pero es que...**

**Alois: Por primera vez puedo decir que tiene una excusa por tardar tanto *apuntándola*  
**

**Mari: Es que...**

**Victoriq: Una palabra: Escuela**

**Mari: Cárcel* la profesora tiene un complejo de mandar tarea por montones (me llego a mandar como 8 (LARGAS) para un fin de semana, más inglés y deporte... (OMG! todavia no lo he hecho )). Pero, dejando de un lado mi aburrida vida privada, prometo tratar de actualizar más seguido, chicos.**

* * *

**Hora de Contestar Reviews! xD (atrasadisima uwuU)**

**Ara  
**

**Sip, al principio al menos -w- pero uno le toma el truco para encontrar a otros latinos y españoles xD**

**Sobre la Mary Sue... descuida, mi no gustar xD y lo de hablar en japonés es que tengo un par de ideas en mi re-re-re-chiflada mente ewé xD**

**¡Felix Año nuevo aún más atrasadisimo y gracias por leer el fic! xD**

**Matta ne, minna-san!**


End file.
